


Un café noir, sans sucre

by swantssea



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantssea/pseuds/swantssea
Summary: Un AU où Yann est un écrivain à succès à l'identité secrète, en quête d’inspiration et où Martin est un jeune journaliste, sorti de l’école travaillant dans un café pour joindre les deux bouts.Parce que chaque fandom mérite son AU coffee. Et que Bartheill est génial.





	1. "Un café noir, sans sucre."

« Un café noir, sans sucre, s’il vous plaît. »  
Martin travaillait dans un café depuis deux mois. Et depuis deux mois, c’était tout ce qu’il entendait chaque jour. Des commandes de café noir, de cappuccino, de latte au chocolat, au caramel ou même au curcuma. Lui qui n’avait jamais été un grand fan de café s’était retrouvé expert en moins d’une semaine. Pendant des années, le simple café noir qu’il se faisait tous les matins lui convenait parfaitement. Ce n’était pas le cas de tous ses clients. 

Il fit avec le sourire la commande de son client. C’était un homme d’une quarantaine d’années. Depuis bientôt deux semaines, il venait tous les jours, prendre la même commande. Il portait des lunettes rondes qui cachaient des yeux clairs. Son âge était difficilement avoué par son visage enfantin, mais plutôt par ses cheveux poivres et sels, un peu long qu’il remettait souvent en arrière. Ce jour-là, il portait un col roulé sombre, avec un jean et des baskets. L’ensemble lui allait bien et était assez plaisant. 

Parfois, Martin s’en voulait d’avoir ce genre de pensées à l’égard d’un de ses clients. Mais, ce n’était pas de sa faute si ledit-client dégageait un charme fou, qui tournait tous les regards sur lui. Pourtant, c’était assez visible qu’il souhaitait se faire discret. Il passait sa commande rapidement, d’une voix douce, comme s’il avait peur de déranger. Puis, il partait s’installer vers la gauche de la salle, sur une table pour deux personnes derrière la vitre. 

Il sortait ensuite un MacBook de son sac, branchait ses écouteurs et se mettait à taper sur les touches frénétiquement avant de parfois s’arrêter, réfléchir et tout supprimer. Martin passait lui donner sa tasse de café, noir, sans sucre et parfois, il lui répondait un petit merci ; d’autres fois il ne semblait même pas le voir. 

Aujourd’hui était un de ces jours, où les doigts de l’homme semblaient voler au-dessus du clavier, à tel point il voulait taper vite. Le serveur déposa la tasse de café et l’homme ne lui adressa même pas un regard, les yeux fixés à son écran. 

Martin revint à son comptoir avec une seule question en tête : que pouvait bien faire cet homme ?

 

Depuis que Martin travaillait dans ce café, il avait observé une constante. Chaque lundi matin, les commandes en café bien fort augmentaient par rapport aux autres jours. Les commandes s’enchaînaient au pas de courses et ce n’était que vers dix heures que ça commençait à se calmer. C’était aussi vers dix heures qu’Hugo passait le voir. « Comme d’habitude, un expresso, s’il te plaît. »

Hugo était un jeune homme qui abordait tout comme Martin la trentaine. Ils s’étaient rencontrés sur un site de rencontre gay, partageant ainsi 83% de correspondance. Pourtant, rien n’avait dépassé le stade de l’amitié malgré les quelques rencards qui avaient eu lieu. Alors que les deux se cherchaient un petit-ami, ils avaient fini avec un ami, ce qui n’était peut-être pas plus mal. Maintenant qu’il connaissait bien le châtain, Martin s’imaginait mal partager sa vie de cette manière. Surtout qu’il lui avait présenté son actuel petit-ami avec qui ils s’entendaient très bien. 

« A emporter ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant. 

« Nan, Vincent doit me rejoindre dans dix minutes. » répondit l’autre, en s’asseyant au comptoir. 

« Oh, ça veut dire que je t’ai que pour moi pour quinze minutes. » 

Hugo sourit mais hocha la tête. Vincent avait tendance à ne pas voir le temps passer, ce qui le rendait souvent en retard et le faisait parler bien trop vite. Martin servit son ami. « Merci mon petit Martin, t’es fort aimable ce matin. Peut-être parce que Martin Matin. » 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Hugo. « Hahaha t’es très drôle ce matin toi. » répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique. 

« J’essaye de me mettre à ton niveau… ou plutôt à ta taille. C’est pas très dur ceci-dit. » 

« C’est petit de faire des blagues sur ma taille ! » répliqua Martin avec un sourire. 

« Bonjour… » La voix fit tourner la tête de Martin qui répondit machinalement. 

« Salut, euh, pardon, bonjour. Qu’est-ce que je peux vous servir ? » 

C’était évidemment le client au café noir, sans sucre, qui venait passer sa commande, comme chaque matin. Evidemment, c’était la même et Martin aurait presque pu la préparer avant qu’il arrive tant il était habitué. Il lança la machine et suivit du regard l’homme s’installer à sa table habituelle. Martin ne put empêcher son regard de descendre sur sa chute de rein et ce ne fut que le raclement de gorge bien sonore d’Hugo qui le sortit de sa contemplation. 

« Je pense que le café est prêt. » fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. 

Martin se retourna alors pour attraper la tasse et l’apporter à son client. Il venait juste d’installer son ordinateur et le brun posa le café en faisant attention à ce qu’il ne repose pas sur les différentes feuilles qu’il avait sorties. Il le regarda faire, lui adressa un sourire lumineux et glissa « Merci Martin. » avant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur.  
Martin, qui était assez surpris de se faire appeler par son prénom, se sentit con et ne répondit rien, repartant comme un automate jusqu’à son comptoir. Hugo, qui y était toujours accoudé était rejoint par un jeune homme qui se trouvait être Vincent. 

« Bah qu’est-ce qu’il a aujourd’hui le petit Martin ? Il est tout rouge, rouge comme une tomate. Faut faire attention, quand y’a du soleil, faut mettre de la crème solaire sinon on finit comme une écrevisse et c’est vraiment pas beau. »

Martin avait toujours ses joues rosies alors que Vincent blablatait, sans faire de pause, tenta donc une diversion quant à la commande du nouveau venu. « Comme d’habitude, j’imagine. » 

« Il t’a dit quoi pour que tu reviennes comme ça ? » demanda Hugo avec un sourire alors que Martin s’activait derrière son comptoir. 

« Qui qu’a dit quoi ? » coupa Vincent en fixant Martin, espérant sans doute qu’il avoue tous ses vices. 

Martin était cependant bien habitué à ce regard et décida de l’ignorer. « Tient, ton Latte Macchiato, j’ai pas rajouté de sucre, c’est bien assez sucré comme ça. En plus, ça fait grossir. » 

« Alors, gamin, sache que je fais bel et bien du sport, parce que satisfaire sexuellement Hugo, c’est une vraie partie de plaisir ! En plus, tu sembles être un peu sourd, donc qui qu’a dit quoi ? » 

Hugo rigola face à son visage bien expressif. « Martin est allé servir le mec à côté de la fenêtre est revenu tout rouge. » 

« Awww c’est pour ça, il fallait de dire de tout de suite que c’était une question de mâles ! Fait voir le monsieur qui permet à Martin d’avoir un bronzage sans avoir à quitter son lieu de travail. » s’exclama Vincent, tout sourire d’un ton bien moqueur. Hugo se retourna un peu et montra le client qui tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. « Moui, pas mal si on aime les centenaires. Je ne te pensais pas aussi… mmm… historien, Martin. »

« Arrête, il a quoi… dix ans de plus que nous ? Pas beaucoup plus je pense ! » le défendit Martin en rangeant son comptoir. 

« Et donc, comment qui s’appelle le gentil monsieur ? » reprit Vincent, avide de potins. 

«… Je sais pas. » 

« Et bien, va lui deman… » commença Vincent avant de se faire couper par Martin. 

« Oh, vous avez vu l’heure ? Vous allez être en retard ! Allez, hop, je dis ça pour votre bien moi ! »

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel mais poussa sa tasse vers Martin tout comme Vincent. « Va lui parler ! » ordonna tout de même Vincent avant de partir. Martin n’eut pas le courage d’y aller. Il attendit qu’il soit parti pour récupérer la tasse vidée et se promit alors de suivre le conseil de Vincent, le lendemain.


	2. James Smith et Yann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> premier POV de Yann: je stresse. En espérant n'être pas trop décevant... Ce chapitre est, je pense, le plus court de tout ceux que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction

Depuis bientôt une demi-heure, Yann restait dans son lit à contempler le mur. Il n’avait rien d’incroyable ce mur. C’était juste un mur blanc avec un tableau fait par un artiste japonais. Un cadeau de son frère, qu’il gardait non pas par un certain sens fraternel mais juste parce que… il n’avait rien de mieux à mettre à la place.

Yann regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet et soupira en voyant l’heure. A peine 9h30, qu’est ce qu’il donnerait pour passer la journée au lit. Mais, l’homme se connaissait. S’il n’en sortait pas rapidement, il y resterait jusqu’à, au moins, midi puis sa journée serait foutue. Pris d’un soudain élan, il sortit de sa couette et fila jusqu’à sa salle de bain où il prit une douche bien chaude. 

Il s’habilla sans vraiment faire attention, prit son téléphone, son carnet et son MacBook et fourra le tout dans son sac à dos. Il attrapa ses écouteurs qui reposaient sur sa tablette dans l’entrée avec ses clefs puis quitta son appartement. Comme chaque matin, il avait prit l’habitude de se rendre dans le petit café au bout de sa rue pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Cette habitude lui donnait l’impression de commencer sa journée comme toute personne normale. 

Si, aujourd’hui, sa mère le verrait, elle serait sans aucun doute désespérée par son comportement d’adulescent. Porter des baskets à la mode et se trimballer avec un sac à dos qui avait déjà une vingtaine d’années, c’était une curieuse habitude, surtout quand la personne qui souffrait de celle-ci était un homme d’environ quarante ans. Car non, Yann n’avait pas quarante ans, il avait environ quarante ans et ça changeait tout. 

Pendant qu’il pensait à sa mère, qu’il devrait bientôt appeler d’ailleurs, il passa par le hall d’entrée et fit signe à sa voisine, Catherine. Il se rendit tel un pilote automatique jusqu’au café. Sa voisine ne l'avait pas interpellé, grand bien lui fasse, car la femme avait compris une leçon depuis les quelques mois qu'ils se connaissait : il ne fallait pas parler à Yann avant qu’il n’ait eu son café. 

Il entra dans la petite boutique et sourit en voyant deux choses qui étaient plutôt plaisantes : il n’y avait personne en train de faire la queue dans ce petit café, ce qui rendait l’attente minimal ; la deuxième bonne chose était que le serveur –Martin, pensa Yann-était derrière le comptoir et que ça serait lui qui le servirait, sans aucun doute. 

« Salut. » dit Yann doucement en se rapprochant. Le serveur releva la tête brusquement malgré le fait qu’il ait entendu la sonnerie de la porte, sachant donc qu’il y avait un client. « Un café noir, sans sucre, s’il vous plaît. » 

« Comme d’habitude. » sourit doucement le serveur avant de se retourner pour préparer le café. Yann laissa son regard sur son dos, ou plutôt le bas de son dos. Il détourna cependant les yeux et marcha jusqu’à sa petite table. Il sortit son ordinateur ainsi que son carnet d’où tombaient quelques feuilles. Ses écouteurs qui ne le quittaient jamais se retrouvèrent connectés à son ordinateur. Machinalement, il lança la playlist YouTube qui faisait jouer tous les jours. Il ouvrit son carnet et commença à noter dans un document texte les quelques idées qu’il avait eu la veille. 

Il ouvrit ensuite sa boîte mail et grimaça en voyant qu’il avait un mail de Laurent. Il tourna le regard et vit avec un petit sourire la tasse de café que Martin avait dû lui servir. Il sourit, jetant un coup d’œil vers le serveur, puis but une gorgée de la boisson chaude qui le réveillerait assez pour avoir le courage de lire le mail de Laurent. 

Laurent Bon était un homme que Yann connaissait depuis des années. Et pour cause, il était l’homme qui gérait sa carrière. En effet, Laurent était l’éditeur qui avait été le premier à vraiment croire au talent de Yann et l’avait aidé à atteindre une certaine renommé.

Signé son premier roman dans une maison d’édition assez célèbre était une chance. Le fait que ce livre devienne un best-seller était un miracle. Soudainement, son nom était associé à un futur guetté. Son éditeur, Laurent, lui avait alors commandé un autre livre, qu’il avait écrit en moins de six mois. Son nom n’avait même pas eu le temps de se faire oublier que déjà un nouveau livre ressortait. Puis, plus les années passaient et plus les livres s’éditaient. D’abord, ça touchait la France, puis ça s’exilait en Europe et maintenant, on trouvait ses livres dans presque tous les aéroports du monde. 

Sauf que voilà, écrire en presque dix ans dix romans, lus et relus dans le monde entier ajoutait une pression que Yann n’arrivait à ignorer. Surtout quand son prochain roman n’arrivait pas à prendre naissance. Ce n’était pas que Yann manquait d’idées, l’homme avait toujours possédé une imagination débordante, ce qui lui avait déjà permit d’écrire dix romans très éclectiques. Non, le problème, c’était le personnage qu’il avait crée. 

James Smith occupait l’esprit de Yann depuis deux longs mois. Nouveau héros de son futur roman, il lui arrivait évidemment toutes les aventures qu’un héros de thriller devait subir. Pourtant… toutes les personnes qui avaient eu la chance de lire les premiers chapitres de ce futur roman (ce qui se résumait à Yann, Laurent et Nora, la meilleure amie de l’auteur) arrivaient à la même conclusion : James Smith était un connard, à qui il était impossible de s’attacher. 

Et pourtant, Yann travaillait depuis des semaines, cherchant par tous les moyens à créer une nouvelle personnalité à son prochain héros, un consultant intelligent prit dans une histoire d’héritage. Et à chaque fois, James Smith paraissait encore plus stupide ou connard, selon les versions. Donc, l’auteur lâchait l’affaire et préférait se concentrer sur l’histoire qui arrivait à son cher James Smith qui lui donnait bien des nuits blanches. 

Sans surprise, le mail de Laurent répétait la même chose qu’habituellement : James Smith ne donnait qu’une envie, terminer le chapitre le plus rapidement possible pour ne plus jamais à en entendre parler. Ce n’était pas ça qui aiderait Yann à crée le succès de l’été. 

Dépité par le mail, il répondit cependant assez rapidement et quitta son écran des yeux pour jeter un coup d’œil à Martin. Il rangeait son café, tout en souriant aux quelques clients présents dans la pièce. Une jeune femme entra dans le café et Yann regarda le jeune serveur avancer vers elle et discuter avec elle. Il rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Soudainement, Yann eut une idée. Et si James Smith avait un ami… non, trop cliché… un frère ? Oui, un frère qui voudrait l’aider et qui serait bien plus attachant que l’était James ? Oui, ça pourrait peut-être marcher. 

L’auteur se mit alors à dresser le portrait, bien qu’assez abstrait, d’un frère. Un frère gentil qui sourirait beaucoup et qui voudrait faire sourire son frère. Un frère qui agirait, étrangement, un peu comme son serveur.

« C’est stupide… » soupira pour lui-même Yann en supprimant la description qu’il avait faite. Pourtant, alors qu’il rentrait chez lui et essayait à nouveau d’écrire une suite aux histoires de James Smith, il pensa à ce serveur avec ce grand sourire et pensa que ça pourrait, peut-être, être une bonne idée.


	3. "Yann. Je m'appelle Yann."

Le café était plutôt vide, ce samedi matin. Normalement, Martin ne travaillait pas le week-end. Mais, ce jour-là, son patron l’avait appelé un peu paniqué pour lui avouer que la serveuse qui devait exécuter son service ne pouvait pas venir car elle était malade. Il avait promis que Martin serait payé, et assez bien pour le faire se lever un samedi matin aux aurores. L’homme avait de la chance que martin n’éteigne jamais son téléphone la nuit. 

Il ajusta son tablier alors qu’il regardait le soleil qui venait à peine de se lever. Travailler le samedi matin n’était pas plus dur que les autres jours de la semaine, au contraire même. C’était plutôt calme de 7h à 9h, puis les commandes étaient plus nombreuses dans la fin de matinée. Il installa les chaises comme il fallait puis enchaîna les commandes, préparant le tout avec amour. 

Pendant plusieurs heures, la clochette de la porte créait une douce mélodie qui assurait un travail à Martin. Il releva la tête machinalement et sourit en voyant son client habituel faire des grands yeux, surpris. Malgré le fait qu’il ne lui ait jamais vraiment parlé, si on oubliait les commandes de café noir sans sucre qu’il faisait tous les jours depuis bientôt un mois, Martin s’était rendu compte que le visage de l’homme était assez expressif. Le serveur fit un signe de la main à Willy, l’autre serveur du week-end, pour le prévenir qu’il s’occupait de ce client.

« Bonjour, t… vous ne travaillez pas le samedi d’habitude. » dit doucement l’homme après s’être rapproché du comptoir. 

« Petit problème d’emploi du temps. Comme d’habitude, j’imagine ? » demanda Martin avec un sourire. 

L’homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa table attitrée. Martin le jaugea du regard, il portait un jean bleu ciel avec une chemise à carreau rouge et bleu qui lui allait plutôt bien. Il reconnut des baskets Nike et sourit face au décalage. Il détourna son regard de lui et lui prépara sa commande assez rapidement car étrangement, il sentait un regard sur lui. A tous les coups, ça devait être Willy qui adorait observer les faits et gestes de tout le monde et étonnement, Martin était l’une de ses cibles préférées. 

Pourtant, quand il se retourna de la machine à café, il vit que ce n’était pas son collègue qui le fixait mais son client, au café noir sans sucre, qui détourna immédiatement le regard l’air de rien. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du serveur, bien que ses joues rougissent légèrement. Il mit la tasse de café sur la coupelle et hésita longuement avant d’ajouter un cookie à la commande. Il emmena le tout à la table. Le client leva un sourcil en voyant le dessert ajouté à sa commande. 

« Je n’ai pas commandé de cookie en plus… » fit remarquer ce dernier. 

« C’est rien, c’est la maison qui offre. » répondit Martin en rougissant un peu. Après tout, il pouvait bien se permettre ça, pour l’un de ses clients préférés. Car, il l’était pour deux raisons : il laissait toujours un important pourboire et… il était bien trop beau et charismatique pour ne pas mériter ce titre. 

« Et bien, merci Martin. » glissa l’homme en regardant le cookie puis Martin avec un grand sourire. 

« De rien… euh… »

« Yann. Je m’appelle Yann. » répondit à sa place Yann. 

« Et bien, de rien Yann. » Il se retourna, tout en gardant son sourire et revint derrière le comptoir où Willy l’attendait. « Ne fais aucune remarque, ça me passera au-dessus de la tête. C’est juste un client. » 

« A qui tu as offert un cookie ! Même à moi, tu m’as jamais offert de cookie ! Ah, tristesse. »

Martin leva juste les yeux au ciel et continua à servir les clients. 

 

Martin allait terminer son service. La matinée était passée rapidement, finalement. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre Valentine qui devait l’aider à se trouver un job. Car oui, ce poste de serveur ne devait pas être définitif. Bien qu’il ne soit pas trop mal payer, il avait fini son école de journalisme pour une raison : faire des articles pour des journaux ou même la télé. Certainement pas devenir expert de tous les cafés possibles et inimaginables. 

Il allait partir quand il vit, près de la fenêtre, un carnet sur le sol. Moins d’une heure plus tôt, Yann, le client au café noir sans sucre, occupait ce siège, tapant quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Le serveur se rapprocha de la table et attrapa le carnet à la couverture brune. Maintenant qu’il le tenait dans ses mains, il reconnut sans difficulté le journal que son client gardait près de lui chaque jour. Depuis le début de ce mois, Martin avait remarqué que la première chose qu’il faisait, après avoir commandé son café et allumer son ordinateur, était de scruter le journal pour retaper dans l’ordinateur les mots qui s’y trouvaient. 

Il se demanda alors ce qu’il devrait faire. Déposer le carnet au comptoir et lui rendre quand il le verrait, lundi matin ? Ou garder avec lui le carnet et en faire de même ? Martin se dit que s’il le laissait au café, Willy n’aurait aucun scrupule à le feuilleter et peut-être même y annoter des remarques inutiles. Martin se souvenait parfaitement d’avoir prêté au jeune homme un de ses livres préférés, un best-seller français, et qu’il l’avait retrouvé pleins de remarques écrites au stylo bic, rendant le livre… unique. Unique mais aussi pleins de spoilers. 

Non il valait mieux qu’il garde le carnet avec lui. S’il avait pu, Martin aurait envoyé un message à Yann mais… il n’avait pas, ou du moins, pas encore, son numéro de téléphone. Donc il n’avait aucune possibilité de le prévenir qu’il avait son carnet. De toute manière, pensa Martin, je le verrai lundi matin. Sur cette pensée, il glissa le journal dans son sac à dos en jean. Il prévint Willy qu’il s’en allait, lui souhaitant un bon week-end et quitta le café. Il marchait rapidement jusqu’à la station de métro la plus proche et prit, comme un automate, la direction de l’appartement de son amie, Valentine. Treize minutes plus tard, il sonnait à l’interphone et la jeune femme lui ouvrait la porte. 

Il monta rapidement les trois étages et fit la bise à la jeune femme quand elle vint lui ouvrir. « Salut Martin, entre ! »

Comme à son habitude, Martin agissait naturellement chez la brune et il rangea ses affaires dans le placard avant de s’échouer dans le canapé. Il scruta avec un petit sourire tout ce qui avait pu changer depuis la semaine dernière. Valentine habitait un trois pièces, dans un immeuble de Paris. C’était petit mais incroyablement chaleureux. Une couverture crème recouvrait le canapé en cuir sur lequel était assis Martin. Des objets assez divers et variés comme des livres, des boîtes ou même des sachets de bonbons recouvraient la table basse en bois. Le mobilier de la salle à manger était dépareillé mais l’ensemble créait une étrange alchimie qui rendait le tout assez sympathique. 

Martin se pencha vers la table et attrapa le livre au-dessus de la pile. C’était le dernier thriller à la mode, Une heure pour mourir. Le jeune homme sourit en retournant le livre. « Je l’ai déjà lu, si tu veux je peux te dire c’est qui… »

« Oses même pas me spoiler ce Barthès ! T’as peut-être eu le temps de le lire mais c’est pas mon cas ! » s’exclama Valentine en s’asseyant à côté de son ami pour lui arracher le livre des mains

« Je comprends même pas comment ça se fait que tu l’aies toujours pas fini. » dit Martin, pour se défendre. Il adorait lire et depuis des années maintenant, ils partageaient avec Valentine leurs livres préférés. Et depuis quelques semaines, il conseillait à la brune l’un de ses auteurs préférés : Barthès. L’auteur n’avait jamais communiqué ni son prénom ni la moindre photo et ce détail rajoutait un côté mystérieux aux thrillers qu’il écrivait. En réalité, Martin, comme tout le monde, désignait l’écrivain par un ‘il’ alors qu’il ne savait même pas s’il s’agissait d’une femme. Le fait était que les livres étaient excellents, haletants et surtout addictifs. 

Le jeune homme avait bien évidemment tous les livres dans sa bibliothèque et malgré le fait qu’il s’agisse de thrillers, gâchant donc un peu de plaisir quand on connaissait le nom du coupable, il prenait plaisir à relire les livres. Bon, peut-être moins de plaisir quand il voyait les commentaires laissés par Willy dans les marges, mais quand même ! Martin avait presque une obsession pour Barthès et attendait avec impatience de nouvelles infos sur son prochain livre. 

« Tout le monde n’a pas la chance d’avoir du temps libre. Je travaille et lire un Barthès n’est certainement pas inscrit dans mon contrat de travail. » répliqua Valentine en rigolant.  
Martin, pas vexé pour un sou, haussa les épaules. Valentine avait eu plus de chances que lui et travaillait dans une grande rédaction. Certes, elle n’animait pas encore le 20H mais il prenait plaisir à entendre la voix de son amie dans les quelques reportages qu’elle faisait pour la télé. 

« Mais enfin, Val, c’est un Barthès ! J’ai jamais lu un livre aussi bien ! Même si je sais pas c’est qui l’auteur, je le vénère. »

« Et bah par à sa recherche, quand tu auras trouvé, vends l’exclu à un magazine people et fais toi embaucher dans la foulée. » rigola-t-elle ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel. 

Il discuta alors du livre, de sa journée et de ses projets. Valentine lui expliqua sur quoi elle avait travaillé la veille et rigola à ses blagues. Rapidement, le carnet de Yann fut oublié dans le sac, bien que rapidement rejoins par le précédant livre de Barthès, que Valentine avait fini. Si seulement Martin se doutait à quel point les deux objets pouvaient être liés.


	4. Nora, Yann et Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** *** ** ***** ** **** (comprendra qui pourra haha)   
> D'ailleurs je poste en coup de vent et je répondrai aux messages samedi après-midi!

Yann n’était pas un homme stressé. Pendant des années, ça avait été le cas mais, depuis quelques temps, le stress ne faisait plus parti de son quotidien. Ses livres qui se vendaient chaque jour en quantité lui assuraient une stabilité économique qui lui permettait de pouvoir vivre sa vie aisément. Même s’il était passé par des épreuves familiales, les choses allaient mieux maintenant. De véritables amis l’entouraient et le conseillaient et, même s’il était célibataire, il n’avait toujours pas eu la crise du célibat. Non, Yann n’avait pas une vie stressante. 

La seule chose qui pouvait briser ce quotidien presque parfait était de perdre son objet le plus précieux au monde. Et non, contrairement à beaucoup de monde, il ne s’agissait pas de son téléphone ou de son ordinateur. Non, il s’agissait d’un carnet en cuir brun, avec la tranche usée et les pages gribouillées par des idées, de portraits, de conversations ou même de plan d’histoires qui pourraient devenir les prochains best-sellers de l’année. A votre avis, qu’est-ce que Yann avait réussi à perdre ?

« Je pense que je vais tuer quelqu’un. »   
Yann était en train de fumer sa quatrième clope de la journée, et il n’était que dix heures. La veille, il avait été au café comme chaque matin pour essayer d’écrire un peu. Il avait ensuite eu un appel de Panayotis qui voulait le voir dans le centre-ville. Il avait donc rangé toutes ses affaires rapidement, ne voulant pas faire trop patienter le plus jeune, et déposer son sac chez lui. Le soir, quand il était rentré chez lui et qu’il avait voulu se remettre à travailler, il s’était figé en ne retrouvant pas son carnet. Impossible de mettre la main sur ce foutu journal. Il avait alors été prit de panique à l’idée que quelqu’un puisse lire toutes ses idées mais aussi les descriptions plutôt… précises de certains personnes de son quotidien. Comme le serveur, Martin. 

Il avait alors pris sa veste et descendu les escaliers tel « le diable », comme l’avait souligné sa voisine Liliane, mais il n’en avait que faire. Il avait dévalé la rue pour finalement entrer dans le café, se dirigeant tout de suite vers sa table. Il regarda dessus, avec l’espoir stupide de retrouver son carnet dessus, et en-dessous mais il ne trouva rien. Il partit ensuite au comptoir et demanda à l’autre serveur de ce matin –ce n’était pas Martin- s’il avait trouvé quelque chose mais il avait secoué la tête et déclaré n’avoir rien trouvé.   
C’était la mine déconfite qu’il était rentré chez lui, en imaginant mille plans pour retrouver son carnet. Son premier réflex avait été d’appeler Nora qui décida donc de passer chez lui. Quand Yann était dans cet état, il fallait le déstresser et seule Nora et Martha réussissaient à cette tâche. Ils avaient donc passé la soirée tous les trois, à manger japonais et à regarder des films romantiques que Yann disait ne pas aimer mais qui se trouvaient quand même dans sa collection de DVDs. 

Mais, maintenant, on était dimanche et il était seul chez lui. Dimanche voulait dire qu’il devait se faire son café tout seul (car son adresse préféré était fermé). Dimanche voulait surtout dire ennui pour lui. Heureusement, Nora était là. 

« Bon, Yann, tu vas pas commencer à faire ton petit capricieux. Est-ce que j’ai demandé à être ton amie moi et à devoir supporter tes coups de stress ? Non. Est-ce que j’ai demandé à être chez toi un dimanche matin, dans la fumée de ta quatrième Malboro ? Non plus. Alors tu vas arrêter de te faire un ulcère au cerveau et tu vas aller nous cuisiner des cookies ! » 

Ah Nora, une si bonne amie. « Déjà, je suis pas sûr qu’on puisse se faire un ulcère au cerveau et ensuite, je sais pas cuisiner. » 

« Et bien, tu devrais apprendre ! Comment tu vas faire pour être un homme à marier ? » s’exclama Nora. Il haussa juste les épaules et tomba sur le canapé noir de son salon. Son mac reposait sur la table basse de son salon. L’écran affichait lumineusement un mail de Laurent. « Oh allez, au moins, tu as une bonne nouvelle pour ce week-end ! Laurent a l’air plutôt content. »

« Oui, oui. Il adore l’idée du frère qu’il trouve bien moins connard que James. Même s’il a toujours pas de nom. Il veut savoir si je pourrai développer un point sur eux. »

« Tu sembles sceptique. » souligna Nora en quittant l’ordinateur du regard pour fixer Yann. 

Il déglutit mais hocha la tête. « J’ai peur que, si on voit trop le frère, les gens ne l’aiment plus. » 

Nora ne sut quoi répondre à son ami et fut alors sauvée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. « Quoi ? C’est déjà fini ? Tu pensais, toi, qu’une séance de piscine pour tuer la petite ça prendrait si peu de temps ? » puis, une plus longue sonnerie retentit dans l’appartement et la jeune femme fut obligée de prendre l’appel. « Oui, allô ?... Ah, c’est toi ma chérie, toujours vivante ?... Ah, Papa a essayé de te couler mais tu as survécu… ah, oui, oui, c’est une super nouvelle, on a enfin la preuve que ton père est un bon à rien. Hmm, non, lui dit pas il va encore me faire la gueule. Euh, merde, la tête. Il va encore me faire la tête… » puis elle fit une pause en voyant Yann, mort de rire. « Dit bonjour à la petite ! » siffla-t-elle avant de parler à nouveau au téléphone. « Oui, ma puce, je suis avec tonton Yann. »

« Salut Mia, tu vas bien ma belle ? » demanda Yann assez fort pour que la petite fille puisse l’entendre bien que le téléphone soit collé à l’oreille de Nora. 

« Oui, oui, il te fait des bisous ma chérie…. Oui, je me prépare à partir…. C’est moi qui cuisine ce midi… Comment ça pourquoi on sera obligés de manger ma nourriture ? Bah déjà parce que ça prend du temps de cuisiner, même si c’est juste foutre.. oh, merde, mettre des pâtes dans de l’eau bouillante. Puis, ensuite, parce que… parce que tonton Yann a pas voulu faire des cookies… Oui, je sais, il est pas gentil, mais c’est pas grave. On l’aime bien quand même… Oui, je lui fais un gros bisou, promis… D’accord, à tout à l’heure. » 

Une fois le téléphone éteint, Nora poussa un long soupir. « Putain, elle pose trois milliards de questions cette gosse ! Si on m’avait dit qu’être mère, c’est être une machine à réponse, j’aurai dit non ! » 

« Elle serait presqu’aussi chiante que sa mère. » rigola Yann face à la mine déconfite de Nora. 

« Bon, je vais faire comme si je n’avais pas entendu ta remarque et partir acheter une pizza. En tout cas, essaye de travailler un peu plus sur le frère de James, peut-être qu’il y aura un gars pas connard dans cette famille ! Et t’inquiètes pas pour ton carnet, on va le retrouver. Ça fait à peine moins de 24 heures, il est peut-être tombé dans le hall d’entrée ou glisser sous le fauteuil au café. Dans tous les cas, même si tu l’as perdu, on t’en rachètera un nouveau et tu trouveras d’autres idées. » 

Nora parlait rapidement alors qu’elle enfilait sa veste et glissait ses pieds dans ses chaussures à talons. Elle revint dans le salon et embrassa la tempe de Yann avant de quitter l’appartement dans un coup de vent. Yann, soudainement abandonné, se sentit un peu seul. Il regarda son Mac posé sur la table basse et le plaça sur ses cuisses avant de soupirer. Il laissa ses doigts au-dessus du clavier, attendant qu’un mystérieux sort les mette en marche, en vain. Un soupir lui échappa et il lança depuis son téléphone de la musique dans l’appartement. 

La musique lui laissa un sentiment de paix qui le relaxa. Sans qu’il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, il imagina le chapitre précédant, un chapitre relatant la première rencontre entre James et son frère, depuis le point de vue du personnage sans nom. Naturellement, il essaya d’imaginer son serveur agir face à un James Smith exécrable. En une heure, un chapitre bien plus long que les deux derniers chapitres avait vu le jour et Yann se sentit reposé. Il se relut rapidement et envoya un mail à Nora pour savoir ce qu’elle en pensait. Sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas écrire autre-chose aujourd’hui, il abandonna son ordinateur et regarda deux films des années 80, son carnet ne quittant jamais son esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia est la fille de Nora (haha)


	5. "T'es mon héros, Martin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, j'ai réussi à la caser celle-là!

Le lundi matin, les clients étaient exécrables. Commander un café dans la bonne humeur semblait être une véritable épreuve pour eux et le premier à en faire les frais était Martin. Le rush entre 8h et 10h avait été insupportable. Encore plus en sachant que peu après 10h, un autre client arriverait et qu’il allait devoir lui rendre son bien. En soi, ce n’était pas une épreuve. Martin n’avait aucunement violé l’intimité de l’homme en lisant le journal tel un nouveau livre à la mode. Non, il avait laissé le journal dans son sac à dos et avait essayé de l’oublier pendant ce court week-end. 

Quand Yann pointa le bout de son joli nez dans le café, il y avait encore une queue assez longue, pour les retardataires du lundi. Martin se voyait mal lui rendre son bien devant tout le monde et préféra ne rien dire et prendre sa commande comme n’importe quel jour de la semaine. Il servit rapidement les commandes à emporter de ses autres clients et jetait un coup d’œil à Yann, assis sur son fauteuil habituel, qui fixait son ordinateur sans faire le moindre mouvement. Son profil se dessinait sur la fenêtre et le regard de Martin s’y perdit pendant plusieurs secondes. Le plus vieux semblait être déconnecté, une fatigue évidente hantait ses traits. 

Martin déposa sa tasse, sans dire un mot. Yann ne lui adressa pas un regard. Une odeur forte de cigarette émanait de l’homme et c’était la première fois que Martin la remarquait. Le serveur repartit servir ses autres clients quand, enfin, l’heure de sa pause arriva. Il ne voulait pas ramener le carnet qui appartenait, sans aucun doute à Yann, pendant ses heures de travail. Il avait décidé d’attendre sa pause, qui serait plus légitime, à ses yeux, pour lui rendre son dû.

Il partit déposer son tablier dans l’arrière-boutique et attrapa dans son sac à dos le journal brun. Il cacha ses mains, légèrement nerveuses, dans son dos et s’approcha de la table de Yann. Heureusement, il était encore là, à fixer son écran et parfois, se mettre à écrire pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de relever le regard vers Martin et de le fixer. Quand Martin s'en rendait compte, il se figeait alors et détournait le regard, honteusement. A cet instant, il fixait juste son écran comme si la solution d’un quelconque mystère y était révélée. 

Martin se gratta la gorge mais son client avait ses écouteurs et ne semblait pas le voir. Il se rapprocha alors et tapota d’une main l’épaule de Yann. « Oh, salut Martin. » dit alors l’homme en ôtant ses écouteurs. La musique sortait toujours de ces derniers et il referma alors le mac. 

Le serveur inspira et dit alors. « J’ai trouvé ça samedi matin après mon service et… je pense que c’est à vous. » Quand ils parlaient entre-eux, le passage entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement se faisait maladroitement, utilisant l’un à l’autre sans raison valable. 

Les yeux –bleus et magnifiques- de Yann se posèrent sur le carnet que Martin avait mis devant lui. Brusquement, il sembla se figer comme s’il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit sans pour autant laisser s’échapper un son. Il leva une main vers le carnet et Martin lui tendit. Brusquement, il leva les yeux vers lui et dit pas bien fort. « T’es mon héros Martin. »

Le dit-Martin sentit ses joues rosir à son surnom. « C’est rien, tout le monde aurait fait ça… » Brusquement, Yann se figea mais entrouvrit le carnet en veillant à ce que Martin ne puisse pas regarder ce qu’il y avait écrit. Le jeune serveur se racla la gorge et ajouta. « Je ne l’ai pas lu. »

Le client releva les yeux vers lui, le fixant en cherchant le mensonge sur son visage. Martin soutint son regard et finalement, il baissa les yeux vers la couleur brune de son carnet. « Merci. Tout le monde n’en aurait pas fait autant. » 

« Il semblerait que je ne sois pas comme tout le monde. » dit juste Martin avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son sweater. L’homme le regarda faire avec un petit sourire à la suite de ses paroles. Aucun des deux ne savait trop quoi ajouter alors Martin se gratta la nuque, gêné. « Je… je vais y aller, je voulais juste… »

« Tu es en pause Martin ? » demanda l’homme en retirant ses lunettes pour les plier et les placer sur l’ordinateur fermé. Le principal concerné par la question hocha la tête alors Yann lui fit un sourire. « Bien, alors laisse-moi t’offrir un café. » Martin rougit alors immédiatement à la proposition et le plus vieux ajouta alors immédiatement sur un ton moins certain. « Pour te remercier d’avoir retrouvé… ça. » 

Martin hésita longuement mais s’assit juste en face de l’homme, laissant juste la table pour les séparer. Il lui fit un petit sourire, incertain. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’assoir avec ses clients, si on oubliait Hugo, Vincent et Val qui venaient le rejoindre pendant ses pauses. Il avait encore moins l’habitude de s’assoir avec des clients aussi séduisants. Et avec des yeux aussi bleus. Sincèrement, comment en plus d’un mois n’avait-il pas pu voir qu’il avait d’aussi beaux yeux ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Finalement, ils furent tous les deux pris d’un rire gêné. L’homme aux cheveux poivres et sels releva alors le regard des lunettes avec lesquels il jouait et dit alors. « Donc, tu t’appelles Martin. »

Un rire s’échappa du dit Martin qui répliqua alors. « Oui, et tu es Yann. » 

Le dit-Yann leva les yeux au ciel mais demanda. « Qu’est-ce que tu peux me dire sur toi, alors, Martin ? »

Le serveur lui expliqua rapidement qu’il travaillait dans le café depuis trois mois car il n’avait toujours pas trouvé de rédaction pour qu’il puisse exercer le métier de journaliste. Il confia à demi-mots qu’en réalité, il ne cherchait pas tant que ça un job car finalement, travailler dans ce café lui convenait, bien que ça ne soit pas si avantageux sur son C.V. Il termina sa petite déclaration pour son amour pour la musique, les livres, et surtout les voyages. 

Yann le regardait avec un grand sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux d’une manière qui devrait être interdite par la loi, tant elle était adorable. Martin parla alors, pour couper le fils de ses pensées qui prenait une direction bien risquée. « A mon tour pour la question. Qu’est-ce que vou… » 

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. » le coupa le plus vieux en rigolant. « J’ai peut-être des cheveux gris mais je suis pas si vieux que ça. »

Martin rougit un peu à sa remarque et reprit sa question. « Qu’est-ce que tu écris tous les matins ? » Il vit alors l’homme se figer, prit d’une soudainement panique. A travers son regard fuyant, le serveur se demanda s’il n’avait pas franchi une ligne invisible dont il n’avait pas la connaissance. « Désolé, si v… tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprends. » 

L’homme aux yeux bleus secoua la tête. « Non, c’est juste que… j’écris des histoires, comme ça, pour me tenir occupé. »

Martin lui fit alors un grand sourire. « Ah bah c’est cool. Ça parle de quoi, si je peux me permettre ? »

Yann sembla hésiter avant de lui expliquer que son histoire parlait d’un homme, James Smith, qui travaillait pour la police et était à la poursuite d’un homme qui aurait tué une famille entière, cinq ans auparavant. Sa quête devrait alors lui permettre de tuer ses démons du passés. « Le problème, c’est que je déteste James Smith. » finit par avouer Yann en jouant avec sa cuillère. 

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils sans comprendre avant d’avouer. « Pourquoi ? »

Yann réfléchit et expliqua que c'était juste... inexplicable. Son James Smith apparaissait à ses yeux comme le cliché du mauvais mec, insupportable et in-attachant. Il n'était pas comme des hommes tels que le Dr. House, amer mais touchant ou même Sherlock Holmes, associable mais attachant. Ce n'était même pas le genre d'homme qu'on adore détester. Il était juste exécrable. 

Martin, qui adorait lire, lui demanda s'il pouvait lui donner son avis ce que le client approuva. « Personnellement, après, ce n’est que mon avis, mais son nom, c’est un peu… cliché. Surtout que je pense qu’il doit y avoir déjà un James Smith dans un film ou un bouquin. »

L’homme hocha la tête, semblant partager son avis, en y réfléchissant. « Une idée de nom alors ? » 

Martin rigola alors. « C’est pas moi l’auteur, à toi de faire ton boulot. Et moi, je dois faire le mien. C’était très sympa de discuter avec toi Yann. » 

Il lui sourit alors. « Le plaisir est partagé. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans bouger puis finalement, Martin se détourna et retourna dans l’arrière-boutique pour chercher son tablier. Clément, l’autre serveur du lundi lui fit alors remarquer. « Bah alors, on discute avec les clients maintenant ? ». Le brun l’ignora et servit les commandes comme si de rien n’était. Et non, il ne s’obligea pas à détourner, plus d’une fois, le regard de l’écrivain qui semblait bien réfléchir.


	6. James Sans Nom ou Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ce retard à mourir, je réponds de suite aux reviews! N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes, j'ai relu trèèèèèès rapidement!

Depuis le jour où Martin lui avait rendu son carnet, Yann n’arrêtait pas de reconsidérer ce dont Martin lui avait parlé. James Smith n’était pas un nom si cliché que ça, quand même ? Ca lui turlupinait le cerveau et son carnet abordait déjà une liste d’une dizaine de noms, certains imprononçables et d’autres clichés. Enfin, selon les critères de Martin.

Car, oui, maintenant, il y avait les critères de Martin. Depuis ce fameux lundi matin, le jeune homme venait rejoindre Yann pendant ses pauses et débattait et bien… de tout. Il critiquait, mais avec justesse, les propositions de l’auteur. Il lui montrait les choses que le lecteur qu’il était aimait. Bien évidemment, il ne cherchait pas à refaire le travail de Yann, en écrivant à sa place ou en changeant tout son fils directeur, mais, il l’aidait. 

Les critères de Martin restaient les mêmes, toujours. Pas trop cliché, mais pas trop bizarre : rendre la chose réelle. Et dans un sens, c’était aussi ce dont cherchait Yann. Il ne voulait pas une histoire clichée. Une histoire clichée apporte un ancrage, certes, mais il est tellement facile de finir sur une fin clichée qui pouvait facilement gâcher des mois de travail, surtout quand il s’agissait de thrillers. Non, Yann ne voulait pas faire ça. Il se devait de faire mieux ! 

Alors qu’il réfléchissait –en vain- à un nouveau prénom pour son héros, il vit un tout autre genre de héros s’installer à sa table. Yann jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’horloge de son ordinateur et…   
« Oh, t’es déjà là ? » 

Il retira alors ses lunettes qu’il posa sur le couvercle de son MacBook qu’il referma. Martin eut un petit sourire en coin et répondit alors. « Oui, oui, je me suis dis ‘tiens et si j’allais voir Yann, il a l’air tout déprimé avec son James Sans Nom, aidons-le avant qu’il n’essaye de mourir’. » 

« Rah m’en parle pas, j’ai presque envie de le faire tomber d’une falaise une bonne fois pour toute. » se plaignit le plus vieux en passant une main sur son visage. 

Martin rigola doucement à sa remarque. « J’espère que ça sera un lieu aussi mythique que Reichenbach. »

Un sourire flotta sur le visage de Yann à la mention du fameux lieu. « Monsieur connait ses classiques, c’est bien. » 

« Quand même ! J’y suis même allé, moi, Monsieur. » ajouta d’un ton joueur Martin. Et c’est comme ça que Yann apprit que le jeune serveur avait passé grand nombre de ses vacances près des lacs suisses chez un ami à lui. Il apprit aussi qu’il était fan de sports d’hivers –ce qui n’était pas le cas de Yann- et qu’il n’aimait pas les chocolats suisses. Il lui avoua aussi qu’il avait beaucoup voyagé (peut-être même trop, pour un garçon de son âge, bien que Yann ne connaissait toujours pas son année de naissance) et qu’il espérait tout de même partir au Canada, pays qu’il n’avait toujours pas visité.

Évidemment, Yann retint tout ce genre d’informations –inutiles pour son histoire, certes- mais bien utile pour le vieux stalkeur creepy à souhait, qu’il n’était pas, évidemment. Bien sûr, c’était aussi une discussion et pas un monologue de la douce voix chaude de Martin. Yann put parler de ses vacances au Japon, de son amour pour le chocolat noir et de son obsession pour le cinéma. Vieux films ou blockbuster en passant par les comédies musicales, avec Yann, on aimait tout. 

Alors, ce jour-là, peut-être que Yann oublia qu’il venait ici pour écrire, peut-être que Martin oublia que sa pause était sensée ne durer que 5 minutes. Ce jour-là, alors que Yann s’était lancé dans une déclaration d’amour pour le vieux cinéma britannique, dont Martin semblait être tout aussi un grand fan, les deux hommes ne virent pas l’heure passer. Le plus vieux avait même oublié que Martin travaillait dans ce café et qu’il devait reprendre du service. 

Le homme passa à côté de leur table et s’arrêta, portant son regard sur Martin. « Bah alors Martin, pourquoi t’as pas ton joli tablier ? Si ton patron te voit comme ça, il va pas être content du tout ! » Martin sursauta avant de regarder sa montre. Il semblait surpris, mais pas paniqué. « Bah, de toute manière t’es un glandu. Enfin, tu ne nous présentes pas mon… Martichounet d’amour ? » demanda d’une voix mielleuse le jeune homme.

Yann ne lui donnait pas beaucoup plus d’une trentaine d’années. Il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et un sourire moqueur qui lui mordait le visage, caché par une légère barbe. Il semblait à l’aise avec Martin, comme si l’espace lui appartenait. Il lui trouvait une aura charismatique assez hypnotisant.

Martin soupira alors. « Vincent, je te présente Yann. Yann, je te présente Vincent. Si tu veux garder ton intégrité mentale, je te conseille de rester loin de lui. Bien évidemment, ce n’est qu’un conseil mais bon avec lui, vaut mieux m’écouter. » 

« Haha, mon petit Martin, ce que tu peux être drôle. » rigola faussement l’homme qui s’appelait donc Vincent. « Presque aussi drôle qu’une blague nulle de Kevin Adams, l’ado de 27 ans. Mais peut-être qu’il a raison, ça aide à rester jeune de faire croire qu’on est bloqué dans un lycée, jusqu’à ses 30 ans. Par contre, ça aide doit pas aider contre le détournement de mineurs. » 

« Voilà pourquoi on doit rester loin de lui. » coupa alors Martin en soupirant. « Désolé pour lui, il est chiant. » continua-t-il en ignorant son ami à ses côtés alors qu’il parlait à Yann. 

Le café était relativement vide et personne ne risquait d’arriver vers midi pour commander un décaféiné. Yann regarda alors l’ami de Martin s’installer à côté d’eux en tirant une chaise vers leur table. « Donc, Yann, c’est ça ? » Le susnommé hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi à s’attendre de l’homme qui semblait avoir la langue bien pendue. « Qu’avez-vous de si intéressant à raconter pour que notre petit Martichounet n’exécute pas son petit travail de serveur comme il faut qu’il faut qu’il le fasse ? »

Yann réfléchit plusieurs longues secondes à la longue question de l’homme. Comment un être humain pouvait dire autant de mots en si peu de temps ? « On parle de cinéma. » dit simplement le plus âgé avec un sourire. 

« Oh, sans doute du cinéma en noir et blanc alors. » répondit Vincent avec un petit rire. Yann devina sans mal qu’il faisait une allusion à son âge et Martin murmurait déjà son prénom d’un ton plein de réprimandes. 

« Et bien, il semblerait que tu aies raison. On parlait d’Hitchcock et ce cher Martin n’a jamais vu La Mort aux Trousses. » répondit, pas vexé pour un sou, Yann avec un sourire. 

« C’est parce qu’il est encore un enfant, regardez –le, tout minuscule dans son grand tee-shirt tout rouge, on dirait qu’il sort à peine de la crèche. Lui faire regarder ce film, ça lui causerait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Non, le pauvre petit, il ne faut surtout pas qu’il voit ce film. » 

Vincent s’exprimait d’un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé qui fit rire Yann. Martin, lui, semblait beaucoup plus blasé. « Vincent, la ferme. » 

« Mais quoi ? N’ai-je pas raison ? Je pense que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette fois où Martin Weill a voulu jouer au grand et a voulu voir Orange Mécanique alors qu’il sait parfaitement qu’il déteste les films d’anticipation. Il n’a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, si vous voulez mon avis. » 

Martin rougit adorablement à la remarque de son ami et souffla juste. « J’étais très fatigué ce jour-là… »

Yann ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire. « Kurtis est flippant, on peut bien lui reconnaître. J’ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j’avais vu pour la première fois Shinning. Une idée stupide de mon frère si vous voulez savoir. » 

« Mais enfin, Yann, tout homme que vous êtes, effrayé devant un enfant de neuf ans qui essaye de parler le verlan, en y arrivant terriblement mal ? Que vous êtes étrange, vraiment. » 

Martin leva juste les yeux au ciel avant de regarder l’heure sur son téléphone. Il se leva et demanda à son ami. « On devait manger avec Val, tu l’as prévenue qu’on aurait du retard ? » 

Vincent secoua fièrement la tête en rajoutant une remarque piquante. Yann s’était un peu désintéressé de tous les mots que le jeune homme pouvait dire à la minute pour vérifier son propre téléphone. Il vit alors un rappel d’un rendez-vous qu’il avait avec Laurent pas moins d’une heure plus tard et il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa tenue avant de soupirer. Vincent n’aimait que moyennement le voir arriver en jean/basket/tee-shirt dégueulasse. Il fallait juste qu’il passe chez lui prendre une chemise et ça réglerait l’affaire.

Il rangea alors ses affaires, sous le regard brun de Martin. Il releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire. « J’avais oublié un petit rendez-vous. On se revoit demain, si tu veux je peux te ramener le DVD d’orange mécanique… » 

« Sans façon, vraiment. Moins je regarde ce film, mieux je me porte. » exprima Martin avec un sourire. 

Yann laissa s’échapper un petit rire alors qu’il avait remis ses lunettes et enfilait sa veste. « A demain Martin. Vincent. ». Puis, il glissa son sac sur son épaule, et après s’être assuré qu’il n’avait pas oublié son carnet cette fois-ci, il se dirigea vers la porte. 

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre le très sonore. « Mon dieu, il a des fesses à se damner. » de l’ami de Martin et il rentra chez lui pour se préparer. Évidemment, il n’espéra pas que Martin pense la même chose que son ami. Pas même un tout petit peu. Yann avait toujours été un mauvais menteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre rapidement, et on retrouvera bientôt *roulement de tambours* Mia!


	7. « Un café noir et un chocolat chaud. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouis, je sais j'ai du retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse j'ai.... en fait j'ai aucune excuse et je pars dès maintenant écrire la suite!

Depuis que Martin travaillait dans ce café, il y avait une chose qu’il chérissait plus que tout, c’était les week-ends. A part dans les situations spéciales, il quittait le travail à 12h le vendredi midi et ne revenait au café qu’à 7h le lundi matin, lui laissant un long week-end de presque trois jours complets. Le programme de ce temps libre ne variait pas beaucoup d’une semaine à une autre : cinéma le vendredi soir avec des amis (c’était souvent avec Val mais parfois Étienne se joignait à eux, quand le film était un blockbuster), un samedi consacré à voir un maximum de personnes et à, parfois trouver un vrai travail. Le week-end se finissait toujours en beauté par le dimanche où Martin barrait des titres sur sa longue liste de films à voir et où il prenait plaisir à lire, ou relire, des livres divers et variés.

Ce dimanche-là se trouvait être un dimanche normal. Il s’était levé tôt (ou du moins, ce qu’on pouvait considérer comme étant tôt pour un dimanche matin) pour s’échouer sur son canapé, juste après s’être fait un café noir. Évidemment, il avait oublié de prendre du sucre et le goût amer lui laissait une sensation âpre dans la bouche. Cependant, on était dimanche, Martin était enroulé dans sa couverture et il n’avait pas la volonté de se lever pour rajouter du sucre dans sa boisson. 

Il avait alors mis une comédie musicale, parce que, pourquoi pas et avait souri, ri et chanté en regardant the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Son chat avait décidé que le meilleur endroit pour dormir s’avérait être sa poitrine. Plus d’une fois, il sembla lui jeter un regard noir alors qu’il se faisait réveiller par la chose instable et bruyante qui lui servait d’oreiller et qui répondait au doux nom de Martin.

Alors qu’il regardait les musiques s’enchainées et les scènes le faisant sourire, il se demanda si Yann avait vu ce film. C’était peut-être un classique, mais bon nombre de personnes n’aimaient pas le côté trop déganté de ce film. Sans qu’il puisse sans empêcher, il chanta les chansons toute la journée et c’est comme ça qu’Hugo le retrouva, une petite demi-heure après que le film soit fini, en se déhanchant des fesses sur Time Wrap. 

Hugo et Dexter –c’est le nom du chat de Martin, regardaient tout deux fixement Martin, avec le même air désabusé et amusé, enfin, si un chat peut avoir un air. « Mais qu’est-ce que… » commença Hugo avant de se faire couper par Martin qui cria. 

« It’s just a jump to the left! » Soudainement, alors qu’il sautait et se retournait sur la gauche, il vit son ami et se figea. 

La musique continuait de jouer alors que Martin fixait Hugo, les mains sur les hanches. « Oh, tu peux continuer de danser, c’est amusant à voir. » dit-il simplement en retirant sa veste. Martin se rapprocha de son tourne-disque qui avait appartenu à sa mère et retira le diamant du disque. 

« Pour que tu te foutes de ma gueule ? Sans façon merci. » rigola Martin avant de s’écraser à nouveau dans son canapé. « Au fait, tu fais quoi ici ? »

Martin habitait seul dans son petit appartement parisien. Étant de nature… tête en l’air, il lui arrivait souvent de claquer la porte en oubliant que ses clefs étaient à l’intérieur. Évidemment, il pourrait aller voir le gardien de l’immeuble mais bien que l’homme était… gentil, sa femme, Corinne, lui faisait un peu peur à rester avachie dans un fauteuil à manger tandis que l’homme lui répétait qu’il l’aimait. Martin en avait eut marre et avait décidé de donner un double des clefs à Hugo, au cas où. 

« Oh, oui, c’est vrai. Vincent a fini ce livre que tu lui avais prêté. Il trouve que la fin ‘manque de punch-line mais que ça pourrait être pire pour un homme qui n’est pas encore mort’. » expliqua Hugo en sortant un livre de son sac à dos qu’il avait ramené avec lui. C’était évidemment un Barthès.

Martin leva juste les yeux au ciel et se releva pour ranger son livre dans la bibliothèque du salon. « Tu l’as lu toi aussi ? » 

Hugo rigola en s’installant dans le canapé. « Oui, je l’ai lu. Il y a des mois, tu m’y avais forcé. T’as toujours pas trouvé qui a écrit ce livre ? » 

Martin secoua la tête en se grattant la nuque. « J’ai vu qu’il y a des blogs sur internet de fans. Ils pensent que Barthès serait à Los Angeles en ce moment. »

« Bah alors, qu’est ce que tu fais encore là mon petit Martin ? » demanda Hugo avec un grand sourire. 

« Bah tu sais, le café ne pourrait pas tourner sans le rôle important que j’ai là-bas. Sans moi, ils sont perdus, je suis tellement important pour l’organisation du café. » répondit Martin avec son ton légèrement désabusé et amusé. 

Hugo leva juste les yeux au ciel et rigola. « Oh oui, c’est bien connu qu’on est un trèèès bon travailleur si on va draguer nos clients. »

« Qu’est-ce que Vincent t’a encore raconté ? » soupira tout de suite Martin, en tournant la tête pour cacher son rougissement. 

« Quelque chose à propos d’un certain Yann peut-être. »

« Écoute pas tout ce que dis cette commère, à lire autant de revues peoples, il devient pire que Willy. » répliqua Martin avec un sourire en coin qui fit rigoler le châtain.

« T’as peut-être raison. Donc, tu dragues pas ce mec ? » 

« Non ? Déjà, on essaye d’être amis et après, on verra. » dit juste Martin avant de se relever. « Bon, j’allais me mettre un film, ça te dit de rester ? » Hugo lui demanda de quel film il parlait et Martin rougit à peine quand il dit qu’il s’agissait d’une des adaptations filmographiques d’un livre de Barthès. Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça. Martin se jeta sur la boîte du DVD et le mit dans le lecteur avant de s’échouer dans le canapé. 

Finalement, une fois le film fini, ils commandèrent des pizzas et appelèrent Vincent, Valentine et Étienne pour les rejoindre. Alors que Martin devait profiter d’un week-end reposant, il finit par s’endormir sur l’épaule d’Étienne, alors qu’un énième épisode de Game Of Throne était diffusé.

 

La pire épreuve d’une journée est définitivement le fait de devoir se lever. Existe-t-il pire épreuve ? Eh bien, oui. Devoir se lever alors qu’on a dormi moins de cinq heures, un lundi matin, semble être bien pire. Et ce lundi matin là, Martin en était persuadé. Il s’était fait réveillé par l’alarme de son téléphone. Évidemment, Étienne qui lui servait d’oreiller avait été lui aussi réveillé et s’était longuement plaint alors que Martin se préparait en vitesse, se rendant compte qu’il était en retard. 

Alors qu’il sortait de la douche en enfilant le premier tee-shirt –propre- qui lui était passé sous la main, Étienne avait eu le temps de se rendormir sur le canapé en cuir brun et Martin, en bon ami, l’avait recouvert de la couverture qui trainait pas très loin de là. Alors qu'il avait attrapé son tee-shirt, il avait regardé avec un sourire Vincent qui serrait Hugo contre lui dans son lit. Oui, car, lui, il avait dormi sur le canapé avec Étienne tandis que Hugo et Clément squattaient son lit. Avait-il déjà mentionné le fait qu’il était un super ami ? 

Maintenant, il était dans le café. Pendant plus de deux heures, il n’avait pas eu un temps pour lui et l’autre serveur l’avait aidé à prendre des commandes diverses et variés à emporter. Finalement, à 10h, le rush s’était calmé et Martin avait pu enfin se prendre une pause méritée. Il n’avait pas vu Yann ce matin là. Sans doute qu’il avait d’autres choses à faire, mais ce fait attrista inexplicablement tout de même un peu Martin. 

Une fois sa pause terminée, Martin essaya de s’occuper l’esprit, en ne pensant pas à l’un de ses clients, absent ce matin-là. Alors qu’il servait un café à emporter à un jeune étudiant, il entendit la cloche de la porte retentir. Son regard quitta le jeune homme blond pour se poser sur un homme un peu moins jeune qui rentrait dans le café. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant de voir qu’un autre homme suivait Yann. 

Il semblait jeune et Martin ne l’avait jamais vu dans le quartier. Ça pouvait très bien être un étudiant, qui venait d’entrer dans le café en même temps que Yann et rien d’autre. Martin ne voulut pas imaginer quel pouvait être son lien avec Yann, si lien y avait.

Mais, le –très- jeune homme partit s’installer à la table de Yann, sans même faire un arrêt par le comptoir. L’homme fit l’opposé et passa commande à Martin, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée. « Un café noir et un chocolat chaud. »

Quelque chose clochait dans cette commande, enfin, selon l’humble avis de Martin. Mais, il fit la commande et demanda les quelques euros que Yann lui devait. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant de partir s’installer en face du jeune homme en de se mettre à lui sourire et à discuter avec lui. Aujourd’hui, Yann n’avait pas de lunette et ses yeux, habituellement bleus, paraissait verts en raison du tee-shirt vert à rayures blanches qu’il portait. 

Martin regardait le jeune homme en face de Yann et leur cherchait des vaines ressemblances. Et, même s’ils ne partageaient pas des ressemblances physiques, il retrouva sur le visage du jeune homme des expressions qu’il avait déjà vu chez Yann. Peut-être qu’il s’agissait de la même manière de sourire ou encore d’une certaine attitude. En tout cas, il était clair qu’ils étaient liés.  
Quand Martin déposa les tasses, il regarda un peu plus méticuleusement le jeune homme et il se dit qu’il devait à peine avoir son bac. Yann lui fit un rapide sourire avant de se remettre à discuter avec l’adolescent. 

C’est uniquement à la fin de cette journée que Martin se dit que Yann pouvait peut-être avoir une famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Prochain chapitre avec la petite Mia ! (N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des menaces si je poste pas assez rapidement à cette adresse Twitter -> @StitchWantsSea !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je suis de retour, enfin... désolée pour le retard! x  
> Je préviens de suite que j'ai arrangé quelques petits liens familiaux, notamment pour Panayotis et Yann. J'espère que ça vous ne dérangera pas!

Yann était content. Étrangement depuis quelques temps, il respirait une forme de bonheur qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Pourtant, sa vie n’avait rien d’incroyable. Il pouvait même résumer son quotidien à cinq mots : café, écriture, musique, Panayotis et… et Martin. Ces cinq choses le rendaient plutôt heureux et, d’ailleurs, Laurent lui fit la remarque. 

Le rendez-vous habituel de l’éditeur et de l’auteur avait eu lieu dans le bureau du premier. Se connaissant depuis des années, Laurent n’hésita pas une seule seconde pour lui dire les points négatifs de ce qu’il avait pu écrire. Il lui dit aussi les points positifs (bien plus nombreux qu’il y a quelques semaines) et un sourire satisfait ornait désormais le visage de Yann.

Un silence tranquille comblait le vide alors que Laurent venait de se servir un verre de whisky. Il n’était que 18h pourtant, mais l’homme avait terminé sa journée de travail et le rendez-vous avec Yann se terminait sur une bonne note. Yann avait, quant à lui, refusé l’offre d’un verre. Installés face à face, il regardait Laurent faire tourner le spiritueux dans son verre.

« Je suis… content du travail que tu fais en ce moment. » L’homme avait marqué une courte pause qui avait fait lever les yeux de Yann du verre. « Et, en sachant que tu écris des thrillers psychologiques, je ne sais pas si c’est une si bonne chose mais tu sembles aussi plus heureux. Visiblement les deux ne sont pas si incompatibles que ça. »

Yann vit un sourire à l’homme. Il retira ses lunettes rondes qu’il glissa dans l’encolure de sa chemise. « Merci, j’imagine. » demanda-t-il plus qu’il ne dit. 

Laurent eut un petit rire à sa remarque. « Ne me remercie pas. Remercie plutôt la personne qui te redonne foi en ton talent. Ta muse, peut-être ? » 

Un sourire amusé et complice s’afficha sur le visage des deux hommes. L’un comme l’autre ne croyait aux muses. Laurent n’aimait pas l’idée que l’inspiration seule venait d’une unique personne. Yann quant à lui n’avait jamais rencontré une personne qui pourrait qualifier de muse et ne comprenait pas l’intérêt de la chose. 

« Tu connais bien mon avis sur la question. » répondit Yann tout en gardant son sourire. Un silence accompagna la remarque, silence rompu par une vibration sur la table. Le téléphone de Laurent s’éclaira et depuis sa place, Yann put voir qu’il s’agissait d’un SMS. Laurent prit le téléphone est un sourire en coin remplace le sourire amusé et sympathique. 

« Nora m’invite à diner avec vous ce soir. Apparemment, Panayotis est là ce soir. Tu aurais pu me prévenir, Yann. » fit remarquer l’homme en répondant à Nora. 

« Pana oscille entre Londres et Paris depuis deux ans. Des fois, je le vois devant chez moi avec un grand sourire alors qu’il est supposé venir chez moi que la semaine suivante. Il me sort un « tu m’as beaucoup manqué » et il disparaître dans Paname pour la journée. » expliqua Yann avec un sourire alors qu’il remettait ses lunettes. Il essaya de s’installer plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, en vain, et se demanda si Laurent en avait choisi un aussi inconfortable pour déranger les auteurs qu’il éditait. Ou toutes les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui. 

« Donc c’est une chance qu’il soit là ce soir ? » demanda l’éditeur en se relevant, une fois son verre fini. 

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » admit Yann en regardant son ami de longues dates ranger des papiers dans des dossiers, des dossiers dans des placards. 

Yann se demanda si ça lui aurait plu, d’être éditeur. Remplir des papiers, lire des livres qui ne sortiront jamais, donner au lecteur ce qui veut lire et espérer un jour un succès qui fera gagner beaucoup d’argent. Mais, il se souvenait aussi qu’il aimait sincèrement écrire, raconter des histoires et faire passer des émotions. Finalement, ça ne lui aurait pas si plu que ça. 

Les deux hommes se levèrent et Yann enfila sa veste dans un même mouvement que Laurent. Ils prirent la décision d’aller au restaurant ensemble, car aucun des deux hommes n’avaient besoin de faire un détour jusqu’à chez eux. Le taxi filait dans les rues de Paris tandis que le regard de Yann se perdait sur la capitale. Rapidement, ils atteignirent le petit restaurant où Nora avait réservé une table. 

Laurent blagua sur le fait que ce petit restaurant lui rappelait le restaurant où ils avaient dîné, le soir où Yann avait vendu son premier million de livres. Yann ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nostalgique. Depuis ce jour, il avait vendu plusieurs autres millions de livres. Le temps où les jours étaient durs et qu’il souffrait pour joindre les deux bouts lui semblait bien loin. Il sourit à son éditeur qui lui ouvrit la porte du restaurant. Il l’admettait sans honte, il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers Laurent. 

L’intérieur du petit restaurant instaurait une ambiance tranquille et familière. La serveuse les mena à une table où Nora, son copain Julien ainsi que Panayotis attendait déjà. Les deux adultes se moquaient sans gêne de l’adolescent qui ne semblait pas être vexé pour un sou. Sans mal, les deux autres hommes se glissèrent dans la conversation et les heures passèrent sans même qu’ils s’en rendent compte. 

 

« Bon, je vais aller prendre les commandes pour vous. Un chocolat chaud pour Pana et Mia c’est ça ? Et toi, Nora, tu prends quoi ? »

Les vacances scolaires venaient tout juste de commencer. De ce fait, Yann respectait la petite tradition qui s’était instaurée au fil des années. A chaque premier lundi des vacances, il prenait Mia avec lui pour la journée. Cette fois-ci, Panayotis se joignait à eux, au lieu de vagabonder dans Paris et faire chier on-ne-sait-qui. Nora venait juste prendre son petit-déjeuner avec eux, avant d’aller travailler. 

« Prends ce que tu veux, du moment qu’il y a de la caféine, ça me va. » dit-elle en partant s’installer avec sa fille et Pana dans le canapé dans le fond du café. Yann sourit à la remarque de son amie puis sourit à Martin, qui se trouvait comme à son habitude derrière le comptoir. 

« Salut Martin. » 

« Oh, salut Yann. Comme d’habitude j’imagine. » 

Yann secoua doucement la tête et dit. « Tu peux m’ajouter deux chocolats chauds, un second café noir, long, et… et deux muffins au chocolat, s’il te plait. »

Le serveur hocha la tête et commença à préparer sa commande. Yann restait pourtant près du comptoir et Martin lui fit remarquer qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’attendre, debout, à côté du comptoir. Il partit donc rejoindre les autres. Immédiatement, Mia se leva et grimpa sur les genoux de Yann. 

« Yann, Payayotis, il est pas gentil. » gargouilla la petite fille alors qu’elle cachait sa tête dans le cou de son parrain.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ? » demanda Yann en passant un bras autour de la petite fille. Les enfants, c’était pas forcément son truc mais il avait su s’occuper de Panayotis pendant plus de quinze ans, ça laisse forcément des traces. 

« Il… il a dit que j’étais pas aussi jolie que la reine des neiges. » murmura la petite fille, bien que tout le monde l’entendit autour de la table. 

« En même temps, ma chérie, personne n’est aussi beau qu’Elsa, c’est pour ça qu’elle est reine. » expliqua Nora.

« Et puis, Pana a dit ça parce qu’il est jaloux que tu sois 100 fois plus jolie et intelligente que lui. » continua Yann avec un sourire. 

« Eh, en plus d’être débile, je suis pas sourd ! » se défendit l’adolescent, indigné. 

« Tu vois, qu’est-ce que je disais ? Le plus idiot de tous les idiots. » La remarque de Yann fit glousser la petite fille, qui restait toujours collée à lui. C’est à ce moment là que Martin arriva avec son plateau. « Et regarde qui arrive comme un sauveur avec nos petits déjeuners ! C’est Martin évidemment ! » 

« C’est qui Martin ? » demanda la petite fille alors que Martin le regardait. 

Yann sourit et dit. « Martin, c’est celui qui me donne du café tous les matins. Et c’est lui qui te donne ton chocolat chaud ce matin. » 

Martin distribua les boissons et finit avec le deuxième chocolat chaud. « Euh du coup c’est pour… »

« C’est pour Pana les cocolats. » dit Mia de sa petite voix d’enfant de quatre ans. Martin lui fit un sourire maladroit mais posa la tasse de chocolat devant Panayotis ainsi qu’un des muffins au chocolat. 

« Et pour la miss, un chocolat chaud et un muffin au chocolat. » dit simplement Martin avec son petit sourire. Il maintient le plateau sous son bras et sourit simplement. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver… » 

Il se retourna pour partir vers le comptoir quand Mia dit simplement. « Merci Mar-tin. » 

Il se retourna et lui fit juste un sourire avant de continuer à avancer. Yann l’avait vu faire et sans qu’il puisse se contrôler, il suivit du regard le jeune homme. Pana se racla la gorge bien fort et fit une remarque que Mia ne put comprendre ; Yann rougit juste et aida la petite fille à manger. Et sans qu’il le sache, Martin le regardait faire se posant beaucoup trop de questions pour son propre bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que vous avez aimé! je posterai dans la semaine un petit os puis un plus gros OS comme Martin Jr Y. BW ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera vite!


	9. « Il n’a pas volé mon cœur. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Martin qui doute est un Martin aveugle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i'm back. c'est vraiment pas bon mais j'ai eu un très gros blocage sur ça donc... ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'oeuvre. Il reste sans doute des fautes mais j'avoue être un peu crevée... Sur ce, bonne lecture (on se retrouve en bas

Il y a des événements qu’on ne peut pas éviter. Malgré tous nos efforts, parfois, on doit se soumettre à notre destin et aller à des endroits où on n’aimerait pas être. Quand on est enfant, c’est souvent la rentrée des classes ou l’anniversaire de la tatie de sa mamie ; quand on est ado, ce sont ces diners de familles interminables et qui finissent en bain de sang, quoi que, ça peut être drôle à suivre ; et quand on est jeune adulte, il y a pire que tout ça. Les pendaisons de crémaillère. 

Aux yeux de Martin, il n’existait pas pire torture que celles-ci. Voir étalé devant ses yeux le bonheur et la réussite de ses soi-disant « amis » qu’il avait perdu de vue depuis des mois, voir des années : non merci. Pourtant, il est difficile d’annoncer son refus de bout en train et de trouver une excuse crédible alors qu’on croise son soi-disant « ami » à la sortie du RER et qu’il vous demande « Oh Martin, ça fait longtemps ! Alors quoi de beau ? Oh d’ailleurs, tu fais quoi le week-end du 17 prochain ? ». De plus, il est difficile de trouver diverses excuses sans qu’on tombe sur le basique, mais efficace « Désolé, repas de famille de prévu ». 

Malheureusement, quand ton cercle « d’amis » est vaste, les fêtes se multiplient et les excuses diminuent. Et sincèrement, au bout d’un moment, même l’excuse de « désolé, ma voiture a été embouti, j’ai pas pu venir » ne marche plus. Surtout quand on a pas de voiture. 

C’est comme ça que Martin se retrouva un vendredi soir, dans un appartement bondé, à la pendaison de crémaillère d’un ancien camarade de fac qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Evidemment, Martin étant célibataire, il était venu seul. Et évidemment, il était l’une des seules personnes à venir non-accompagné à la petite fête. A un certain âge, s’afficher sans partenaire n’apporte qu’une certaine pitié de la part de ceux qui ont la chance d’être en couple, personnes qui composent environ les 90% des pendaisons de crémaillère. 

Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, il avait écopé des nombreuses remarques habituelles telles que la connue « Alors, Martin, toujours célibataire ? » ou la très appréciée « Enfin, avec un physique comme les tiens, les filles, ça doit tomber comme les mouches » ou bien l’agréable « A ton âge, il faudrait arrêter d’être aussi difficile et chercher à te stabiliser. » 

Heureusement pour lui, il n’était pas seul dans cette épreuve. En effet, il s’avérait qu’Hugo connaissait aussi Rémi, l’homme qui tenait la petite fête, et qu’il avait été lui aussi invité ainsi que Vincent. Il n’était pas si seul, finalement et c’était une bonne chose. L’appartement était bondé et Martin avait eu quelques difficultés à retrouver ses amis. Après s’être fait arrêter pas moins de quatre fois par des anciens camarades de classe, il avait finalement atteint le canapé près duquel se trouvait le couple. 

« Et moi, je te dis que c’est une pas bonne idée. Tu veux que je te ressorte les photos de la Corse ? Tu dis que tu bronzes mais mon chéri, tu rougis, tu deviens écarlate, pire qu’un pré-pubère qui voit des seins pour la première fois de sa vie. Enfin, un pré-pubère hétérosexuel évidemment. » 

La remarque de Vincent étira un sourire sur le visage de Martin. Ce qu’il pouvait être méchant parfois. Pourtant, Hugo se défendit ardemment et le nouveau venu ne put que rigoler de lui. « Vous me donnerez presque envie d’être en couple avec quelqu’un. Enfin, plus que Rémi. » 

Vincent leva juste les yeux au ciel avant d’avoir ce sourire. Mais si, vous savez, le sourire que tous nos amis ont quand ils ont une idée bien précise dans la tête qui ne nous plaira pas forcément. Vous voyez de quoi il s’agit ? Bah Vincent regardait Martin avec ce sourire aux lèvres. 

« Et donc, personne n’a encore volé ton cœur, mon petit Marthy ? »

Martin leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu’une certaine rougeur apparaisse sur ses joues. « Non, je suis toujours le célibataire de la bande. » répondit-il simplement. 

« Etre célibataire et avoir le cœur volé ne sont pas incompatibles, très cher. » fit remarquer Hugo, avec un petit sourire amusé. 

« Il n’a pas volé mon cœur. » répondit simplement Martin en regardant tour à tour ses amis. 

« Oh, car maintenant, il y a un ‘il’ ? » demanda d’un ton désinvolte Vincent, malgré le grand sourire provocateur qui ornait ses lèvres. Le plus vieux le fusilla du regard. Pourtant, ça ne sembla pas arrêter Vincent, bien au contraire même. « Peut-être même un ‘il’ qui serait tout petit, tout gris. » 

A cette remarque, Martin détourna un peu le regard. « Nan, il a déjà le cœur de quelqu’un d’autre. » répondit-il d’un ton amer. Les deux autres hommes se regardèrent, surpris. Martin soupira et continua. « Lundi matin, je l’ai vu avec sa femme. »

« Oh. » répondit juste Hugo. « Mais tu es sûr que c’était sa fem… »

« Je l’ai aussi vu avec sa fille et son fils. » continua Martin sur le même ton. 

Aucun des deux hommes ne put répondre à ça. Car après tout, que pouvaient-ils dire ? Vincent resta silencieux, en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé. Hugo le regarda, lui sourit et murmura. « Rien de vous empêche d’être amis. Juste amis. » 

« Outre le fait qu’il est mon client. » répliqua Martin sur le même ton amer. « Il ne veut pas de ça je pense. Il a pas besoin d’un ami, il a déjà une famille, un livre à écrire et une vie. Qu’est-ce qu’il en a à faire d’un serveur merdique ? » 

Vincent et Hugo se jetèrent un coup d’œil, surpris. Visiblement, Martin avait un petit coup de mou et semblait bien peu sûr de lui. Hugo se racla la gorge et demanda alors « Martin pourquoi tu penses ça ? T’es tout sauf un serveur merdique enfin. T’es quelqu’un d’incroyable, pense pas une seule seconde qu’il voudrait pas être ton ami. Et si c’est le cas, ça nous prouvera qu’une seule chose : que c’est un connard. »

Martin soupira faiblement un. « Je sais pas… » qui ne convint aucun de ses amis. Il y eut un petit silence que Martin brisa brusquement. « De toute manière, c’était débile que j’espère qu’on soit plus qu’un serveur et qu’un client. On est pas dans un livre après tout. Alors, je vais juste… » 

« Tu vas juste quoi ? » demanda Vincent, d’un ton un peu inquiet, il devait l’avouer. 

« Je vais juste essayer de l’oublier. »

Et sur ces mots, Martin se décida à s’éloigner de ses amis pour retrouver des amis de la fac. Vincent et Hugo restèrent de longues secondes, sans bouger ni parler avant qu’Hugo ne murmure. « C’est une très mauvaise idée. » 

Et Vincent ne put qu’acquiescer à cela. 

 

Le lundi matin, il y avait toujours plus de clients. Beaucoup étaient de mauvaises humeurs jusqu’à ce que la chaleur de leur café réchauffe leur main puis leur gorge pour leur donner une dose d’énergie qui les feraient tenir jusqu’à, au moins, la fin de la journée. Martin n’aimait pas particulièrement travailler le lundi matin mais que voulez-vous, il avait besoin d’argent pour payer son loyer. Savoir que chaque heure passée dans ce café lui assurait un logement pour une journée de plus l’aidait un peu à tenir, au moins jusqu’à la fin de la journée. 

A dix heures, la compagnie d’Hugo lui assurait un moment de tranquillité, suivant souvent la fin du rush de la matinée. Il servit la commande de son ami (un expresso bien trop fort, même pour Martin) et s’apprêtait même à prendre sa pause quand soudainement, Yann entra dans le bâtiment. 

Comme d’habitude, il était magnifique. Ce jour-ci, il était seul. Pas de petite fille à ses côtés, pas d’ado trainant près de lui, encore moins de femme. Ce constat refit naître un sourire sur le visage de Martin qui tenta de le chasser. 

« Comme d’habitude ? » demanda-t-il cependant alors que Yann se rapprochait du comptoir. Bien qu’ils viennent souvent au café, à des horaires communs, Martin n’avait jamais vu Hugo parler à Yann. Il se contentait de l’observer, parfois, du coin de l’œil, se demandant sans doute ce qu’il faisait derrière son écran. Ce jour-ci n’était pas une exception à la règle et Hugo suivit l’homme du regard avant de se retourner vers Martin. 

« Tu pourras lui demander où il a acheté sa chemise ? Elle est plutôt sympa. J’aime bien le col. » 

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à appliquer la résolution qu’il avait prit le samedi soir dernier, Martin fusilla du regard Hugo. « C’est juste un client, je peux pas lui demander ça. » siffla-t-il finalement causant un haussement de sourcil de la part du châtain. 

« Essaye pas de me faire croire que tu vas suivre ton idée quand même. » rappliqua-t-il immédiatement. Martin resta silencieux tandis qu’il préparait la commande de Yann. Hugo, agacé par son mutisme, annonça soudainement. « Eh bien, je vais lui demander. » 

Et avant même que Martin ait le temps de se retourner, il se trouvait déjà en direction de la table de Yann. Ce dernier portait une chemise grise qui rehaussait ses yeux. Il était magnifique. 

Hugo abordait Yann qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il tourna brutalement la tête vers Martin qui baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il essaya de ne pas rougir pour finalement devoir se rapprocher pour ramener le café. Hugo lui fit un clin d’œil avant de se lever, en s’excusant auprès de Yann. 

Martin hésita longuement avant de dire tout bas. « Ton café, comme d’habitude. » 

Yann le regarda, en penchant un peu la tête. Son regard semblait pouvoir voir tout l’être de Martin. Il posa ses deux mains sur le dessus de son ordinateur fermé. Martin les regarda tout en posant la tasse. « Merci beaucoup, Martin. » murmura simplement l’homme avant qu’un sourire n’étire son visage. « Quand tu prendras ta pause, il faudra que je te fasse lire quelque chose, mon avancé du weekend. »

Machinalement, Martin hocha la tête en souriant. Tout ce qu’il voyait alors qu’il se remettait au travail avant de prendre sa pause avec Yann, c’était ses mains. Ses mains dénudées de toutes bagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ui, je sais, c'était nul et court. Vous pouvez m'insulter, donner votre avis, vous plaindre et etc sur mon twitter @stitchwantssea  
> J'essayerai de poster d'autres choses cette semaine, à voir.   
> De plus, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne saison 2 de Q ;) allez bisous


End file.
